


bokuto x reader

by swea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Foot Fetish, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Top Bokuto Koutarou, androgynous reader, bottom reader, no, no pronouns so can be interpreted as enby reader but afab reader because pussy is mentioned lol, reader is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swea/pseuds/swea
Summary: bokuto and you converse ❤
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	1. a dawn of grace

bokuto steps on you accidentally playing volleyball and you literally fucking die


	2. a new becoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate you all, but most importantly, myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to any future employers: sorry bae ilysm

_you opened ur eyez. "bokuto what the fuck lmao," you gasped, before grasping the sides of your silvery coffin. wait--coffin? a shrill scream sounded, which was later recognized as your own. "omg that fucking dumbass..........."_ then your pussy exploded because bokuto put a bomb in ur uterus in case you decided to like commit alive again lol

* * *

shout out 2 sailor/anon im glad i coukld make ur ~~cum~~ pee change color

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 5 am est please do not ask me what i am doing with my life


End file.
